philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
GMA News TV
GMA News TV (GNTV) (visually rendered in its logo in all capital letters as GMA NEWS TV) is a Philippine free-to-air television network owned by Citynet Network Marketing and Productions Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of GMA Network, Inc. Launched on February 28, 2011, GNTV is formerly the second television network joint-ventured between ZOE and GMA after its predecessor QTV, which in turn was launched in 2005; and fifth overall secondary television brand of GMA Network since 1995. Its flagship station is DWDB-TV, UHF Channel 27 a frequency which was fully owned by GMA Network which previously used as a digital test broadcast of the network and formerly broadcasting as Citynet Television, and it is beamed through provincial relay stations run by GMA Network. The network produces programmes from studios located at the GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City. The network's primary transmitter facility is located at the GMA Tower of Power site, Tandang Sora, Barangay Culiat, Quezon City. GMA News TV operates daily from 6:00 AM to 12:00 MN. History GMA News TV was created as a replacement for "Q", a network which primarily featured imported dramas and lifestyle-oriented programming aimed towards women, and as part of GMA News and Public Affairs and GMA Sports's plans to expand its presence on free-to-air television. GMA News TV was unveiled on February 7, 2011, and Q was discontinued on February 20, 2011, in preparation for the launch of the new service, which occurred on February 28, 2011. Until 2019, ZOE Broadcasting Network served as originating affiliate and flagship station of GMA News TV, as a result of a blocktime lease agreement between ZOE Broadcasting and GMA's subsidiary Citynet Network Marketing and Productions in 2005, allowing the latter to lease the entire airtime of DZOE-TV 11 Manila, in exchange of upgrading the former's facilities and an offpeak timeslot for its programs on Channel 11 and GMA Network. However, due to increasing lease payments of GMA Network to ZOE Broadcasting which is accompanied with decreased revenues of GMA, the two networks announced on April 24, 2019 that they will terminate the agreement by the end of May 2019. As a result, GMA News TV Manila was reassigned to analog Channel 27, which was being used for digital test broadcast of GMA Network, on June 4. In turn, DTV operations of GMA were transferred on a permanent frequency, UHF Channel 15 (479.143 MHz), which was being used since May 15. Programming Most of GMA News TV's programming consists of sports programs such as basketball, volleyball, football, boxing, MMA fighting, E-Sports Gaming, Ice Hockers, Ice Skating and other sports are produced by GMA Sports. The channel airs news and public affairs programs are produced by GMA News and Public Affairs. Outside of its core programming, the channel airs entertainment programs including lifestyle, cooking shows, talk shows, local and foreign drama, comedy and reality series, travel, foreign animated series, local and foreign movie blocks and additional programming produced by GMA. Availability :Further information: List of GMA News TV stations GMA News TV can be seen via regular free-to-air television on Channel 27 in Metro Manila, Cebu and Davao and other 28 regional stations nationwide. Aside from GNTV's main analog signal, it is a must-carry channel on all cable and satellite TV providers nationwide. This channel is also available as a digital subchannel through GMA's main digital transmitters in Metro Manila, Baguio, Cebu, and Davao. See also * GMA Network * Citynet Network Marketing and Productions * List of television stations in the Philippines * GMA Sports * GMA News and Public Affairs References External links * GMA News TV site Category:GMA News TV Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Cable television in the United States Category:External services (broadcasting) Category:Direct broadcast satellite services Category:GMA International Category:Filipino diaspora Category:International broadcasting Category:2011 establishments in the Philippines Category:Sports channels in the Philippines Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines